


John and Karkat : You Will Always Be There | Morail Fansong

by koujadickcosplay



Category: Homestuck, davekat - Fandom, johnkat - Fandom
Genre: Death, Lots of tears were shead through this, M/M, Pale feelings, Upset Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fansong based off : The Memory | Mayday Parade</p><p>Link to song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8f3R0hdY1nc</p><p>I will complete this song soon, I've been busy at the moment with upcoming projects and just wanted to upload it for now.<br/>There will be a >>FINISHED</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Karkat : You Will Always Be There | Morail Fansong

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short. But I hope you like it.

John...your everywhere I look  
No matter where I go,  
I cannot escape...  
you--  
I find,  
it hard to misbehave,  
knowing you are there,  
watching me,  
i try to escape from your ever lasting gaze,  
but since i saw,  
you die,  
i cannot help but feel the pain,  
its as raw as the day,  
you left me

i see your face where ever i go,  
making me know,  
you are still there,  
with me...  
your killing me,  
not letting me move on,  
you really are an asshole John..

i tried to step,  
away from you,  
but it was too hard to leave,  
Strider had to come,  
tear me away from your body,  
and i cried...  
all day and all night.


End file.
